Stratocractic Republic of Jamaica
Jamaica, officially the Stratocractic Republic of Jamaica, is a nation located in the Caribbean Ocean, consisting of the island of Jamaica and Barbados, and French Guiana (known now as New Huria). Jamaica is home to 4.5 million citizens, and the island itself is 94,956 square kilometers in size. Jamaica was recently occupied by the Hurian Federation after the Jamaican peple requested Hurian protection while they organized a new government, one which the nearby Union of Everett would object to. Since the formation of a formal government, the island has been governed by Cheiku Savane, the former Hurian military commander who was in charge of the occuption. History Early History Jamaica was once inhabitated by the indigenous Arawak and Taino people, who were believed to have settled Jamaica sometime between 4000 and 1000 BC. The island was discovered by Christopher Columbus in 1494, at which point some 200 villages were known to be under the rule of several native chiefs known as caciques. The island was colonized by the Spanish shortly there after, with the first settlement Sevilla built in 1509, and the capital established in Spanish Town, at the time called St. Jago de la Vega. The capital, however, was moved to St. Catherine in 1536, and from then on, Jamaica underwent steady colonization by the Europeans. By the 1600s, the island had fallen to the British, who forcibly evicted the Spanish who owned the island. In 1655, Sir William Penn and General Robert Venarables took the last Spanish fort in Jamaica, and claimed the island for Britain. By the 1660s, there 4,500 whites and 1,500 blacks living on the island, though by the 1670s, blacks woul outnumber the white population. When the French outlawed Jews in their country in the late 1400s, Jamaica became a safe haven for those seeking a new home. These Jewish refugees sought to protect themselves from the Spanish reprisals after the British takeover of the island, and this led to their decision to ally themselves with the Caribbean pirates. Their move saw the construction of the infamous Port Royal, a colony for the pirates who were deter any aggression in the areas by either the Spaniards or the British. As the decades passed, the island's economy grew on the export of raw sugar, which made the colony fabulously wealthy. However, this was done with the usage of slvery, which the Jamaicans had grown too over-relent on. By the early 19th century, this the black population of Jamaica outnumber the white inhabitants 20 to 1. Seeking to appese the slave population and prevent any incidents, many successful efforts to improve their standards of living were made. These instructions included a ban of the use of whips in the field, a ban on the flogging of women, notification that slaves were to be allowed religious instruction, a requirement that slaves be given an extra free day during the week when they could sell their produce as well as a ban on Sunday markets. However, a series of rebellions saw their full emancipation in 1838. By 1834, the population was 371,070 of whom 15,000 were white, 5,000 free black, 40,000 ‘coloured’ or mixed race, and 311,070 slaves. Independence Government Military Economy Education Category:Stratocractic Republic of Jamaica Category:FW Storage